movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks-Squirrelsky is a squirrel from SpongeBob SquarePants. Voice Actors: #Carolyn Lawrence - English #Chie Matsuura - Japanese #Anabella Silva - Spanish #Lileana Chacon - Spanish #Cathlen Gawlich - German #Michele Lituac - French #Monika Pikula - Polish Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Andrew Catsmith *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Binky Squirrelsky (future son) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies (good friends) *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the main female, and is Spongebob's girlfriend sometimes, but is also Stephen's girlfriend as well, and has adopted Bradley the Skunk as her son. Sandy Cheeks played Anna in Frozen (CoolZClassic Animal Style) She is a sister Sandy Cheeks played Genie in Foxladdin She is a genie Sandy Cheeks played in Arista The Little Mer-Lioness and The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea She is a mermaid Sandy Cheeks played Tiger Lily in SpongeBob Pan She is an Indian princess Sandy Cheeks played Dory in Finding Skippy and Finding Roo She is a fish Sandy Cheeks played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Spongebob Sandy Cheeks played Tinker Bell in Timon Pan She is a fairy Sandy Cheeks played Alice in Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland She is a little girl Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Leary in Skippy in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother Sandy Cheeks played Cinderella in Sandyrella She is a maid Sandy Cheeks played Fa Mulan in Sandylan She is a Chinese heroine Sandy Cheeks played Princess Leia Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) She is a princess Sandy Cheeks co-stars in Lilly White and the Seven Scarry Animals Sandy Cheeks played Human Fiona in Wilbur (Shrek) She is a human Sandy Cheeks played Ogre Fiona in SpongeBob (Shrek) She is an ogre Sandy Cheeks played Alice's Sister in Ponies in Wonderland She is a sister Sandy Cheeks played Adult Simba in The Squirrel Queen (Hiatt Grey Version) She is a lion Sandy Cheeks played Adult Nala in The Nicktoon King, The Nicktoon King 2: SpongeBob's Pride, and The Nickelodeon King She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Mira Nova in Peter Rabbit of Star Command: The Adventure Begins She is a space ranger Sandy Cheeks played Sarabi in The Sloth King, TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King, The Cyboid King, and The Pink Starfish King She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Muriel Bagge in Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version), and Bambi The Cowardly Deer (Strongdrew941 Version) Sandy Cheeks played Zazu in The Rabbit Queen She is a hornbill Sandy Cheeks played Timon in The Jaguar Queen, The Jaguar Queen 1 1/2, The Jaguar Queen ll: Gia's Pride, The Lioness Queen, and The Dalmatian Queen She is a meerkat Sandy Cheeks played Lady in Sandy and the SpongeBob She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (RiverValley Style) She is a pony Sandy Cheeks played Merida in Brave (Hiatt Grey Style) She is a Scottish princess Sandy Cheeks played Aurora in Sleeping Squirrel She is a maiden Sandy Cheeks played Hera in Digitcules, Francules, and Patrickcules She is a god Sandy Cheeks played Ariel in The Little Sea Squirrel, and The Little Mer-Squirrel She is a mermaid Sandy Cheeks played Judy Neutron in Digit: Cyboid Genius Sandy Cheeks played Perdita in 101 Nick toons She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Duchess in The Aristocreatures (strongdrew941 Style) She is a cat Sandy Cheeks played Jenna in Spongebalto She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Martha May Whovier in How the Sponge Stole Christmas Sandy Cheeks played Nora in Ryan's Ogre She is a lighthouse keeper Sandy Cheeks played Swan Odette in The Squirrel Princess She is a swan Sandy Cheeks played Queen Elinor in Brave (strongdrew941 Version) She is a queen Sandy Cheeks played Belle in Beauty and the Wolf (Strongdrew941 Style) She is a girl Sandy Cheeks played Bo Peep in Classic Story She is Woody's love interest Sandy Cheeks played Charlotte in Sandy's Dome She is a spider Sandy Cheeks played Bambi's Mother in Gumbambi She is a deer Sandy Cheeks played Megara in SpongeBobcules Sandy Cheeks played Sawyer in Cats Don't Dance (Hiatt Grey Style) She is a cat Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Packard in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Hiatt Grey Animal Style) Sandy Cheeks played Neera in Nicktoon (a.k.a Dinosaur). She is a dinosaur Sandy Cheeks played Kiki in Sandy's Delivery Service Sandy Cheeks played Jane Porter in SpongeBob (Tarzan) Sandy Cheeks played Amber in SpongeBob Doo and the Alien Invaders. She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Daphne in Toothless Sandy Cheeks played Fifi the feather duster in Beauty and the Acrocanthosaurus Sandy Cheeks played Aladdin in Sandyladdin Sandy Cheeks played Sulley in Female Animals INC (SandyRockz Style) Sandy Cheeks played Po in Kung Fu Squirrel She is a panda Sandy Cheeks played Woody in Cartoon Female Story, and Female Story (SandyRockz Style) She is a cowboy doll Sandy Cheeks played Kala in Timonzan, Jim Hawkinszan, and Mordecaizan. She is a gorilla Sandy Cheeks played Adult Kiara in The Dog King 2: Dudley's Pride She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Theme Song Guy in The Lioness's New Groove Sandy Cheeks stars as an extra with Lola Bunny in the Little Mer-Bunny Sandy Cheeks played Helen Parr in The Incredibles (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Sandy Cheeks played Deb in Finding Darwin Sandy Cheeks played Belle in The Monkey and the Squirrel Sandy Cheeks played Sunset Shimmer in My Little Pup: Adventure Pups Sandy Cheeks played Libby Folfax in E.B.: Bunny Genius Sandy Cheeks played John Darling in Mrs. Sunshine Pan Sandy Cheeks played Lavender in Matildelmyra Sandy Cheeks played Powdered Toast Man in Sandy Squirrel Girl Sandy Cheeks played Toralei Stripe in Animal High Sandy Cheeks played Princess Bala in Cowboyz (Antz) She is an ant Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Potato Head in Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) Sandy Cheeks played Booster in Sunset Shimmer of Star Command, Sunset Shimmer of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Sandy Cheeks played Gadget Hackwrench in Spongebob 'n' Patrick Rescue Rangers She is female mouse Trivia *Since she is Spongebob's girlfriend, she is also Stephen's girlfriend, and Bradley's adoptive mother. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is now married to Stephen. Gallery Main Article: Sandy Cheeks/Gallery Photos Snapshot 3 (6-12-2018 1-08 AM).png|Sandy Cheeks (without gear) Snapshot 5 (6-12-2018 1-09 AM).png|Sandy Cheeks (in Wicked Queen's clothes) Snapshot 1 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (Front) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (side) Snapshot 3 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (back view) Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Sandy_(Clothes).png|Sandy Cheeks (in the Wicked Queen's clothes) No20190812 234255.jpg|Stephen and Sandy kiss at their wedding No20190812 234255 (1).png|Stephen and Sandy kiss each other at their wedding Gallery (Ring) Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png Poses Sandy on clam stock art.png SANDY_about_texas.png Sandy_Cheeks.png Sandy_Cheeks_in_You_Don't_Know_Sponge-3.png Sandy_Cheeks_in_Yours,_Mine_and_Mine-1.png Sandy_in_Chimps_Ahoy-3.png Sandy_in_Mr._Krabs_Takes_a_Vacation-3.png Sandy_pointing_to_herself_stock_art.png Sandy_reaching_out_stock_art.png Sandy_running_oil-painted_stock_art.png Sandy_stock_art.png Sandy_Cheeks..png sandy-cheeks-spongebob-squarepants-planktons-robotic-revenge-73.9.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.41.jpg The character sandy.gif Sb-069.jpg Sb-070.jpg Sb-071.jpg Sb-081.jpg Sb-111.jpg Sb-227.jpg Sandy Cheeks feels patient.png Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Angry Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Females Category:SpongeBob and Sandy Category:True Forms Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Pretty Girls Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sandy Cheeks and Rintoo Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Cowgirls Category:Tough Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Scientists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Girls Category:Animals